Invincible
by Andorian Ice Princess-AIP
Summary: You are a lot of things Danny Reagan, but you are not invincible. Post ep 2.03 'Critical Condition'  contains some spoilers


**Title: Invincible**

**Summary:** You are a lot of things Danny Reagan, but you are not invincible. Post ep 2.03 'Critical Condition' (contains some spoilers)

**Disclaimer: **Um you know by now write? Lol

**A/N:** Okay so these last two eppies were heavy Danny/Linda so wanted to do a small tribute to them b/c they are the kick ass couple on crime TV right now but I will be coming back to my boys so hope that's okay this time and hope you like it. On a side note I still have mixed feelings about Jamie's new partner (hmm Danny's is latina also lol) but if they keep the sexual tension to a minimal I'll be happy. But I really do miss him and Renzulli together. Okay enough of my rant and on with the story! :D

_"Words in italics and double quotes – directly from the eppy."_

* * *

><p><em>"For the record, it was my bad idea to go into the bank, dad had nothin' to do with it," Danny sets the record straight.<em>

_"What a surprise," Linda utters not looking up at her husband, who at tonight's dinner wasn't at her side but across the table from her._

_"…judged by our last worst decision," Frank utters gravelly after a few more minutes of tense discussion._

_"So glad I married a hero," Linda retorts as she finally had had enough and gets up with a plate and heads into the kitchen. _

_"Excuse me," Danny takes his cue and heads into the kitchen after his obviously upset wife. Making amends after last week's officer involved shooting and now this personal debacle wasn't going to be easy._

_"What's goin' on? What's the problem?"_

_"I'm so glad that Billy's daughters going to be okay, but what about our kids Danny?"_

_"What about our kids Linda? Our kids are fine."_

_"Really? What's gonna happen the next time you swagger into one of those buildings and you don't come out?" She growls with a small punch to his arm. "What about our kids then huh? What about me? You son of a bitch!"_

_"I knew he wasn't going to shoot me."_

_"…that's macho crap."_

_"Linda…I love you…"_

But after that she had let him convince her once again that she was his world, that he loved her more than anything and that everything would be okay. But even during the drive home that night, Danny knew that something was still stewing inside his wife as she was quieter than normal despite the boys chatter, asking her various questions about the evening's going-ons.

As soon as they got home, Danny decides to give Linda some space as he puts a few things away in the kitchen and then goes to check on the boys once more before it was lights out. They were also party to all the adult discussions around the family table and were getting older and knowing the difference between stuff they should and shouldn't ignore. But the growing tension between him and Linda what worries him most, something not lost on his eldest.

"Hey Sean...light's out buddy."

"I think mom is mad about today," Sean mentions with a frown.

"She'll be okay."

"Did you screw up?"

"Kinda," Danny answers with a small smirk. "But everything's gonna be fine."

"Nikki told me that her dad and Aunt Erin got divorced because they fought a lot."

"Is that what's going on here?"

"Are you and mom getting a divorce?"

"No we are not. A divorce is what happens when two people stop trying to make something work. I love your mother very much and no one's goin' anywhere okay?"

"How can you fix it dad?"

"I'll fix it Sean," Danny tries to reassure his son. "Get some sleep now okay?"

"Okay."

But as soon as Danny takes his leave from his son's bedroom and heads into his own, the words he spoke earlier weren't exactly comforting him at the moment either; in fact he now fears the opposite. He spies a small overnight bag on the bed and then watches as Linda walks into the bedroom with a few things in her hands.

"What's um…babe what's goin on?"

"These past few weeks Danny…they've been hard on all of us and maybe…maybe we just need a break," Linda whispers as she stops at the small suitcase, looking at Danny before looking away.

"What?"

"I think we just need a breather."

"Other couples do that...not us, never us."

"We're only human Danny or have you forgotten that."

"Linda…don't…don't do this," Danny slowly heads toward his wife, his hands still in his pockets and his frown growing. He had just told his son about what he felt a divorce means – two people giving up. And right after assuring his son things were okay, he walks eye open into his own emotional hell. Was Linda giving up on them? Was he now forced to reap what he had unwittingly sown by his own rash actions? As of late he had taken things a bit too much for granted and tonight his wife was about to give him a wake-up call.

"Danny…"

"Linda I thought we had worked it out at home."

"No you did…you told me what _you_ needed to hear."

"Only me?"

"Only you."

"It was the truth Linda, every word."

"I believe you but…but maybe we just need a break Danny. You've been a lot more tense and angry these past few weeks and I don't know what to attribute it to but me," Linda looks down as her eyes water.

"What? You? Linda…no come here," Danny hurries to his wife's side only to have her pull away. "Damn it Linda I'm sorry," he begs with a soulful gaze. "It's not you...babe you got it wrong."

"Do I Danny? Are you sure? Becuase I just want to know when it's going to be enough."

"We can't quit Linda. I was just in there telling Sean that we aren't giving up and now here we are…"

"Are you even hearing yourself Danny? You are telling Sean that…why don't you tell me that?"

"Because I thought it was understood. Linda I'm sorry…I'm always the one gettin' after the boys and others for takin' things for granted and here I'm doin' that very thing. I'm sorry for being a hypocrite."

"Hypocrite?" Linda retorts with a small tearful chuckle. "I had another word in mind for you Danny."

"Well since I already got the SOB today I'll take insensitive ass for two hundred Alex," Danny gently teases, his stance still tense and a few feet from his wife's frame.

"Try again," Linda lightly challenges.

"Guess I won't have to work on my husband of the year speech," Danny huffs.

"Irresponsible?"

"Only at times. Try again."

"Linda I don't know…"

"Invincible," Linda answers in a barely audible tone.

"What?" Danny leans in closer.

"You are a lot of things Danny Reagan, but you aren't invincible."

"I know that."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah I'm sure," Danny insists.

"I want to hear you say it…I need to hear you say it. Say it Danny."

"I'm not invincible."

"No," Linda insists. "You say it like you mean it…you say it like you want me to believe it."

"Linda…"

"Damn it Danny you better say it or I swear I'll take the boys and leave right now!" Linda insists firmly. "I can't keep doing this."

"Doing what babe?"

"Convincing myself that you can just do whatever you want, tell me you love me, I'm your whole life but then turn around and do what you did today, proving to me on national television that you don't really believe it!"

"Okay fine then go."

"What?"

"Because as soon as you do, I'm gonna be on the phone to the station to track the GPS in the car and show up at your mothers, a hotel or wherever but um…yeah I'll do that."

"Danny…"

"I know things have been tense the past few weeks and maybe I'm just on edge a bit more…why I don't know but I um…I do know that if I was alone I'd…I'd die," Danny concludes in a whisper, forcing Linda's mournful gaze to lift and lock with her husbands. "I have the strength to keep going and do what I do because of you. Maybe I did risk too much today without gettin' all the facts and for that I messed up with you."

"He could have killed you and all I could do was watch on TV like everyone else, no goodbye no nothing," Linda shakes her her head. "You don't get to make those decisions alone. At least…you shouldn't have to."

"I wish I could stand here and promise you right to your face that yeah I won't ever do something like that again. But you know I'd be lying and you know I'd never lie to you."

"I'm just scared Danny. The chances you take…it's hard to keep going like this."

"You can't go," Danny softly begs.

"Help me stay. Please…give me the assurance I need Danny."

"Linda before I met you I used to think I was special…mostly because of my family name and the reputation that it carried. But as I started to do my job and live my life I got to see that I really wasn't that special and that I was just a regular guy tryin' to make it like everyone else. But that's okay because when I met you I realized…it was you that made me special. Not invincible Linda…I'm not that and never will be. But I know one thing for sure," Danny's nears the end of his heartfelt confession with a soft sniffle. "I'd be absolutely nothing without you at my side…nothing."

"Danny…"

"I'm not invincible Linda…I'm not...I swear I'm not."

Before he was able to get in another word, Linda's arms wrap around his neck as her lips crush his with searing passion; a few seconds later her eyes spilling forth tears as his arms keep her captive in his grasp.

"God I'm sorry," Danny whispers as she breaks down in his arms, expelling the fluid emotion she had held in since dinner time at his father's home. "I love you Linda…more than anything."

"I love you too Danny," she tells him in truth.

"Please Linda…don't go. We can get through this," Danny begs once more. "Don't leave us."

"I don't think I'd get very far," Linda offers with a small smirk.

"Nope," Danny grins as his hands cup her face.

"Did Sean really ask about us getting a divorce?" Linda inquires with a small frown.

"Yeah he did and I told him no way," Danny admits. "I told him that a divorce only happens when two people give up in fighting for what they believe in. I'm never gonna give up Linda, not on them and not on us...never on us."

"I don't want to either Danny. I was just really scared and frustrated today. I guess I reached my breaking point."

"Well I'm gonna work even harder to make sure you don't reach it again okay?"

"Danny…"

"I said I'm gonna try," he looks at her squarely. "It's only fair right?"

"I wasn't going to leave…at least I didn't want to."

"Never leave," Danny whispers.

"I won't," she promises in return.

"How about I toss the pager and the phone into the lake and we have a family only weekend. You and the boys pick."

"Really?"

"Promise you right now...whatever. Maybe I need some downtime also."

"Even Superman had a day off," Linda reminds him with a smile.

"So that'd be okay then?"

"It's be wonderful. I love you."

"I love you too," he confesses once more as he tenderly kisses her lips; neither of them realizing the two small sets of eyes watching through the crack in the door and then giving each other a high five before they both head back to bed.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** well I hope you liked this little missing scene and please review before you go. More to come so stay tuned and thanks again.

**PS:** I will try to work on the next update for 'A Darker Shade of Blue' and update soon so hopefully those that haven't read and reviewed yet will be able to get caught up and thanks!


End file.
